


Musical Romance

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, when you first meet your soulmate, you hear music. It fades slightly when you aren't around them, but it's still there. Ciel Phantomhive hears music around his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The only problem is, Sebastian wouldn't know. Because demons are unable to hear this music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own twist on the 'color-soulmate-meeting' thing. Except instead of color, it's music!

When Ciel was young, his parents always told him about the music he would hear when he met his soulmate. He was told that if he were lucky, he'd meet his soulmate before he was forced to marry Elizabeth. At the time, he didn't think he'd really be 'forced' to marry her. She seemed pretty happy about it, and he wanted her to be happy.

Then came the fire.

He hated to remember that day. He hated to celebrate his birthday because of what had happened.

The days following were filled of cries, of pleas for help that always went unanswered. He had no hope. He was going to die here, he just knew it. God had left him to die.

And that was when he summoned a demon.

Something amazing happened, the first time he laid his eyes on that demon.

He heard the music. The music his parents always told him about.

This demon was his soulmate.

And so he made a contract. He knew that he would fall for this demon - The demon he called Sebastian - and in turn, Sebastian would fall for him.

After they'd been there for one year, a little while after his birthday, he asked Sebastian a question while he was being prepared for bed.

"Sebastian? You know how humans hear music when they meet their soulmate?"

"I am aware of it, yes"

He hesitated.

"Do demons hear it?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Unfortunately no. Since we aren't really meant to love, we don't have the privilege to know when we've met the one will fall for. I suppose it is a punishment of sorts, for being creatures of such sin... Some demons actually find out that their soulmate is a human, but by the time they find out, they've killed the human they were meant to fall for"

Was that... A hint of sorrow in his voice?

Even worse, did this mean that Sebastian did not hear the same music he heard?

After that, the music became an annoyance. He used to love the sound of it, it was sweet and melodic with a touch of passion.

_"The music will reflect the kind of love you will share with your soulmate"_

He remembered how his parents used to always tell him this. And he loved the music he heard; It meant their love would be pure, innocent, with just a hint of lust.

Now he hated it. He was being taunted with something he would probably never get.

* * *

 

Now he'd been with Sebastian for two, almost three years.

He sat in his office, writing documents as the music played softly in his head. It always got quieter when not in Sebastian's presence, but that didn't mean it wasn't just as much of an annoyance.

Two knocks sounded through the music. He sighed as the music got slightly louder, meaning it was Sebastian outside the door.

"Enter"

Sebastian walked in, rolling a cart with some snacks and tea on it. The music increased in volume.

Not that Sebastian could hear it.

"I have brought you a snack, my lord. Blueberry cheesecake with..."

As Sebastian rambled on and on, Ciel stared at his papers. It wasn't that he didn't want the snack, it was just that he was trying not to fall even harder than he already had from his voice.

He ate the snack quickly, not daring to look into those enchanting red eyes.

When the food was gone, Sebastian left. The music returned to a softer volume, and Ciel sighed in relief.

He went back to writing the documents, trying to tune out the music, though he knew it was impossible.

After a while, Sebastian knocked on the door again.

"Enter"

Sebastian opened the door.

"My lord, it's time for you to retire"

"Very well"

Ciel stood, following Sebastian to his bedroom. As always, his heart started to beat faster at the thought of this man - this demon - undressing him.

However he didn't show any hint of nervousness or discomfort when Sebastian knelt in front of him, pulling off his clothes with gentle hands. He stayed still, allowing the demon to prepare him for bed, listening to the music in the meantime.

He got lost in the music. He used to do that quite often, before he started to hate it. But now he was getting lost again in the thought of this music representing any feelings that could be between the two. And he came to a sudden realization.

He hadn't died yet. He still had time. He could still tell Sebastian how he felt.

Sebastian reached behind his head, untying the eyepatch that hid their contract seal. Ciel climbed into bed and allowed Sebastian to tuck him in.

"Will that be all, my lord?"

Ciel hesitated before replying in an ordering tone of voice,

"Kiss me"

He expected hesitation, he expected protests, he expected  _something_ other than a gentle, gloved hand on his chin, tilting his face upwards to face that of his demonic butler.

"Yes, my lord"

Their lips met.

Ciel swore he wanted nothing more than to stay in Sebastian's arms for all of eternity. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, trying to prolong the kiss.

Unfortunately, Sebastian pulled away a few seconds later, a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight, my love"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment gave me this idea. ^_^

"My lord? Are you okay? You've been distant these past few days" Sebastian said, gazing at his little soulmate with evident concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sebastian" Ciel murmured, but he was clearly in a daze. Sebastian frowned, but if Ciel didn't want to talk then he wouldn't force him. He left to make sure that Bard wouldn't destroy dinner - or the kitchen - again.

Ciel sighed softly. After counting carefully to ten, he stood up and snuck off to the drawing room.

He'd been planning this for a while. He'd told Sebastian that he was his soulmate, that they were meant to be, and Sebastian had been rather pleased, to say the least. They had been so loving in the past month, and it was the happiest either of them had ever been.

However, it was still unsettling to Ciel that Sebastian couldn't hear the music. He'd never hear the beautiful tunes that went through his head nonstop, never know those notes that played through his mind, a constant reminder of his demonic lover.

He held his violin under his chin, breathing deeply. He wasn't that skilled with it, but it was for Sebastian. He pictured the man's kind, loving smile in his mind, and allowed his bow to move across the strings. To his relief, it played in perfect harmony with the music in his mind.

By this time, he knew Sebastian would have heard it. He'd be coming to find the source of the sound, and he'd open the door in three, two, one-

The creak of the door caught his attention, and he opened his eyes, half-lidded, to see Sebastian standing there in shock.

Ciel didn't know how long he stood, playing the notes that came so easily to him, but he stopped when his shoulders and chin felt sore. He lowered the violin, and watched Sebastian carefully. He seemed in awe.

"What did you think?" he asked, his voice more timid than he would have liked. Sebastian was released from his trance, and he stepped forward slowly, a smile stretching on his face.

"It was beautiful, Ciel, my love. Was that...?"

Ciel smiled slightly.

"It's the music that goes through my mind on a constant loop. It's always in my mind, always playing, reminding me that you're the one that I'll love for all eternity. Reminding me that you possess my heart and soul, and you are the only one who ever will. I... I wanted you to hear it too"

Sebastian dropped down to one knee in front of his beloved master, his smile sweet and affectionate as he reached up to stroke Ciel's face.

"My darling, beautiful Ciel... My one and only soulmate... I am truly a blessed demon... To have had the privelege to meet my soulmate, to love my soulmate... And the fact that my soulmate is you... I sincerely wonder how a demon could be so lucky"

They leaned their foreheads together, eyes locked in a tender gaze.

"I love you, Sebastian"

"As I love you, my dear Ciel"


End file.
